ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scamming season part 2
Professor Scam Chapter 2: Scammin' Season Part 2 "I have a bad feeling about this," Edd said as Eddy took out the uniforms. "Why are we hunting scams, Eddy?" Ed asked dumbly, still laughing about Eddy saying that it was Scammin' Season. "We aren't, you idiot," Eddy said, thrusting the minion uniforms into his friends' arms. "We're going to bring back Professor Scam!" Eddy laughed, as he jumped into the cabinet his Professor Scam Uniform was in and quickly putting it on. His friends were still putting their uniforms on when he walked out of the cabinet. "Eddy, why do we have to wear such demeaning uniforms?" Edd asked in annoyance as he put his uniform on. "Because I told you to!" Eddy yelled, pointing his finger at Edd. "Now, why don't you be more like Ed and stop arguing?" "ALL READY, PROFESSOR SCAM!" Ed yelled happily, nearly blowing the entire room's contents out of the room through the window. "See, why not more like that?" Eddy asked weakly as he recovered from Ed's yell. "Fine," Edd said, grumbling. "Your getting your own way once again," he said in annoyance. "Now, we need somewhere to have a base," Eddy, who was now pacing, said, rubbing his chin. "How 'bout the junkyard?" Ed asked happily. "It's discrete and full of useless junk!" "Oh my God, Ed, your being smart!" Eddy yelled in shock. "We'll transform the junkyard into our secret base!" he declared happily. "I suppose I'll be in charge of construction," Edd said, sighing. He always had to be in charge of that. "Correct-a-mundo," Eddy said happily. "Now, boys, lets get Scammin' Season started," Eddy said, as he opened the door. The other Eds left, and the Ed walked back in, picked up everything in the room, and continued following the others as Edd pushed him on a skateboard. "Ed, you OK there?" Edd asked as Ed was slowly pushed. "YEP!" Ed yelled happily. "C'mon, guys, I know where in the junkyard to build this," Eddy said, walking off towards the junkyard, Edd pushing Ed on a skateboard behind him. "EDDY! WAIT!" Edd yelled as he pushed. "NO WAITING DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled happily, as Edd fell, and Ed flew forwards. "AHHH!" Edd yelled, running after Ed and Eddy… XxxxX At the junkyard, the skateboard hit a rock, sending Ed flying through the air, hitting the ground with a thud. The cabinets and boxes went flying everywhere, but luckily nothing came out of them. "This place is perfect!" Eddy said happily. "We'll build an elevator, and build something underground that it goes into!" Eddy yelled happily. "My, Eddy, your vocabulary is better than average days," Edd said as he panted from running towards the two. "But how will we make sure no one sees the elevator? The underground base idea is good, but an elevator, how is that disguised?" "We bury its outer shell with junk!" Ed yelled. "Just like in the comic 'I, Villain'!" Ed yelled happily, and actually using a comic book reference for a good idea. "My lord, that's brilliant!" Edd yelled in amazement. Eddy just stared at Ed in astonishment. All these years of saying those comics killed Ed's brain, and now their helping Eddy. "Double D, get drawing the plans. Me and Ed will find a place to put in the elevator," Eddy said happily. "AFTER ED PICKS UP THE BOXES!" Eddy yelled, hitting Ed over the head. "Got it, Eddy," Ed said happily, as night fell as he picked up the boxes. Edd was drawing the plans to the base, and so far it was amazing. In fact, he thought he could probably add a tunnel to the abandoned power plant that they could use for energy and a decoy base. A year ago Peach Creek received a new nuclear power plant and shut the one by the creek down. Of course, this means that Peach Creek now has a spare power plant that would still work, which means that you could actually make energy independently with it. It'd be perfect for a plan like this. And, Edd knew this. As he drew the plans, he made an elevator shell on the paper, an elevator in it, and then that went down fifty feet. The underground chamber was immense, large as the whole junkyard, and stretched to nearly a mile down. It would be nearly impregnable for anyone other than the military. The bottom would be having a massive drill that would go strait to the mantle to a hollow chamber containing crystals that emit a strange light that were discovered recently. Apparently they were just like a little solid star that wouldn't melt you if you got a mile from it. Edd was, despite his gentle nature, basically putting a bomb shelter on steroids. Just like Mount Olympus Mons on Mars is a Mt. Everest on steroids, this base would be a bomb shelter on steroids. Now, we will go and look at what the other kids were doing at the time. XxxxX Nazz was going to bed and already in her sleeping clothing, the window (it was upstairs) open, letting a nice breeze in. Summer was always her favorite season, as she could leave the window open and smell the summer air during it. She sighed, as she got into bed, her lamp still on. She pulled the blankets over her, leaned over past her clock on her desk, and turned out the light. Darkness. Except from the stars outside. She quickly put her hands together, although not in a rush, and prayed. It was a family tradition, as she was Christian. Outside, she thought she heard laughing, and turned to look at her clock. Ten o'clock. Late time for someone to be laughing outside… t''oo late for that to be happening.''She thought, wondering what was happening. She sat up, and looked out the window. She didn't see anyone… And swore it was Ed laughing happily. "Probably nothing," she said to herself, before falling asleep. Unknown to her, she was the only one that heard the Eds, and she just took the gravest warning of all as nothing. Outside her home, all was calm. A street light flickered a bit, and then maintained it's beam of light. An owl flew over the cul-de-sac, and swooped down, grabbing a mouse. It flew off, to eat the mouse elsewhere, and all seemed peaceful. Nothing showed evidence that the Eds were planning to attack, but they were. No one even knew the Eds were missing, until a yell went out. "EDDDDDDDD!" a voice yelled from Ed's house. "WHERE ARE YOU!" the masculine voice yelled. Ed's dad was worried sick, his son, who he personally (Unlike his wife who was always home) liked more than his daughter, was missing. "EDDDDDYYYY!" a voice yelled as Eddy's dad and mom walked out of Eddy's house. "SON, WHERE ARE YOU!" they yelled. Edd's parents' car parked in front of his house, and the two got out. "Strange, no lights on," Edd's mom said, opening the door. She looked in Edd's room, and found no one there. No one was in the house. "HONEY! EDDWARD'S MISSING!" she yelled, running down the stairs. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" her husband yelled. "HE'S OUR ONLY CHILD!" The two ran out of the house, towards Eddy's parents and Ed's parents. "Your kid's gone too, Thomson?" Eddy's dad asked Edd's dad. "Yeah, he is, Mr. McGee," Edd's dad, Mr. Thomson, said sadly. "Your kid too, Mr. and Mrs. Kerk?" "Only Ed," Mr. Kerk, Ed's dad, said, nodding. "Strange, isn't it?" "Yeah, it is," Mrs. Thomson said, before she put her hand on her chin. "Eddward doesn't run off like this, which is even stranger," he added. "Ed never did either," Mr. Kerk said. "You think that their somewhere, just unaware of the time?" "Eddward knows to be home after dark," Mr. Thomson said. "It's probably that Eddy kid," he said, glaring at the McGees. "EDDY WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!" Mrs. McGee yelled in anger. Mr. McGee put his hand up in his wife's face. "Dear, as much as I hope your right, Eddy isn't exactly our star kid," he said, looking at her. "He's gotten those two friends of his in more trouble than we give him credit for," he said to her. "Well, what should we do?" Mrs. Kerk asked, looking around. "Call the cops if they aren't back tomorrow," Mr. Thomson said. "We should get some rest, their probably just playing late and haven't realized the time, like Mr. Kerk said," he said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders and walking into his house. The other two did the same as Nazz watched from her window, awake from the yells for the two of Ed and Eddy. "I hope their alright," Nazz said, remembering in the paper when a kid was kidnapped around their neighborhood. She went back to sleep, and had a peaceful night of sleep… She'd regret hoping their alright all too soon... XxxxX "GOOD LORD!" Edd yelled, realizing what time it must be. "IT MUST BE AT LEAST TEN!" "Ten o'clock?" Eddy asked, standing up in shock. "My parents will kill me if I don't get home soon!" "MINE TOO!" Ed yelled in fear. "Well, fellows, I guess I'll meet you two here tomorrow," Edd said, rolling his blue prints for at least twenty things up. "Yeah, I guess," Eddy said, as the three walked home. They already had used some junk to make the 2-inch metal shell of the elevator, and were digging the fifty-feet hole now. Well, not now, now they were going home, so they were and are about to continue working on that I guess. Something like that. As Edd walked into his house quietly, brushing his teeth, and going into his room without waking his parents, he knew what he'd say tomorrow. He'd say they imagined him not being there, as Ed and Eddy would also. They knew exactly what they needed to do. Tomorrow, the return of Professor Scam would happen… And no one knew who Professor Scam was anymore, they were sure… XxxxX How was this chapter? Longer than the last I know. Category:Chapters